Prince Charming
by Talksh88t
Summary: mon prince , c'est toi et cela pour toujours yaoi fic


**Prince charming**

auteur: lulu342  
series:naruto  
genre: romance , shonen-ai  
couple sasuke x ?

disclaimers: les persos de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si  
pour ceux que sa choque les amours entre deux garçon ,  
pas la peine de lire cette fics .

note de l'auteur : a force d'écouter cette chanson sa ma donnez une idee de fic yaoi of course cette chanson est prince charming de willa

c'est aussi ma tout premiere song-fic et j'espere pas derniere

**bonne lecture !**

**xxxxx **

Deja tout petit , quand ma mere me racontait des histoires avec de jolies princesses en danger qui finissait toujours par etre sauve par le beau prince .J'etais toujours frustre car moi j'aurais prefere que la princesse meurt et que se soit moi que le prince emporte .  
C'etait stupide mais chaque jours j'espere qu'un jour je rencontre ce prince qui viendrait pour moi et moi seul .  
Mais le jour ou je perdis tout les gens qui m'etais chère , j'ai mis de cote cette histoire et me suis concentre sur une seul chose en oubliant tous ce qui pouvait me rettacher a mon enfance perdu à cause de mon heros a moi : mon grand frere  
Mais le destin est bien surprenant car un jour je l'ai vu , ce prince ...

** Prince charming can you rescue me?**  
**Are you real?  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal...  
Prince Charming Oooh... Prince Charming**

Il était comme moi , a l'orphelinat de Konoha .  
Il était si beau avce ces beau cheveux blond qui me rappelait le soleil .  
Une source de chaleur qui arrivait a faire fondre le bloc de glace installe autour de mon coeur .

** Rides a great white horse Not a Greyhound bus  
He's a gentleman  
Not a hip-hop thug See him in my dreams,  
hate when I wake up Still holding on, People think I'm nuts but...  
But soon he'll come and call for me...  
And take me from reality...**

Plus je l'aimer plus j'oublie ma vengence et ça m'etais impossible .  
Je devais ** le** tuer et apres peut etre qui sait j'irais voir mon beau prince ?  
Je finis par l'ingnorer et je m'entraina à ne jamais montre d'emotion sur mon visage , pas le moindre sentiment ne pouvait s'y lire .  
Comme je m'y attendu, il finis pas me laisser de cote mais quelque fois je l'apercevais .  
Il venait vers moi en me faisant un grand sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et qui interieurment me faisait rougir a un point comparable a une tomate bien trop mur .

**Prince Charming can you rescue me?  
Are you real?  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal?  
Prince Charming I believe in you  
Fairy tales can come true  
So I will wait for you**

Le destin continua a s'acharner sur moi , car je me retrouva avee lui en equipe .  
J'etais heureux et en meme temp triste car il me detourner de mon but .  
Petit a petit , il reussit a m'apprivoise et mon coeur devint pour de bon sa propriète .  
Enferme dans une cage d'or dont la cle lui appartenait mais une ombre venait tacher se beau tableau du nom de : S**akura Haruno**

** Prince Charming Ooh**

Tu l'aimais et moi pour toi j'etais ton meilleur ennemi .  
on passe notre temp à s'envoye des pique meme si je peux avoue que je ne le faisais que pour attire tes yeux vers moi et non vers cette fille qui te rejete pour me sauter dessus .Bien sur je l'envoyer balader sans tarder car la voir me rendais malade de jalousie et aussi malade tout court .

**Tell me how I'll know Does he wear a crown?  
Haven't found him yet Must be out of town  
Heart made of gold Body like a rock  
Likes to serenade Maybe even smart**

je me rappellerais aussi , jusqu'as la fin de ma vie ce fameux jour où je te donnas par accident mon premier baiser et vis versa de ton cote .  
A l'interieur mon coeur battait la chamade mais je devais pas le montrer mais j'aurais tellement voulu le prolonger mais je dus avec une certaine amertume me separe de tes levres dont j'ai si souvent revait d'embrasse dans mes reves où tu m'aimais .

** And I will wait with just one kiss  
The poison soon right from my lips**

Ce poison coule sans fin dans mes veines me faisant tellement souffrir et me rendant tellement heureux à la fois  
Ce poison que l'on connait tous un jour et qui rend les gens heureux quand la personne aime vous aime aussi en retour , se sentiment appelle Amour

**Prince Charming,  
Prince Charming can you rescue me?  
Are you real? Can you make me feel,  
feel unreal?  
Prince Charming I believe in you  
Fairy tales can come true  
So I will wait for you Ooh...**

Tu dois vraiment être mon prince car tu m'as bien des fois sauve la vie comme je le fis une fois lors de notre combat où je cru mourir mais je nu meme pas le courage de te dire ces quelques mots qui allegerait bien mon coeur « je t'aime Naruto »

**Prince Charming can you rescue me?  
Are you real?  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal?**

Tu es mon prince , comme dans les contes tu viens a mon secours pas sur un cheval mais à pieds ou autre dans l'antre d'un monstre ou plutot serpent du nom d'Orochimaru  
Tu mis sortis mais la fin ne fus pas la meme que dans les conte de fee :

**Prince Charming  
I believe in you Fairy tales can come true  
So I will wait for you**

Car quand je suis revenue au village qui m'avais vu naitre et grandir , Konoha , je ne fus pas accueillis dans la joie et l'amour mais plutot dans la haine .  
Il voulait tous ma peau mais il ne pouvait pas le faire car j'etais le dernier des uchiwa encore en vie et ils ne pouvait pas laisse une ligne comme la mienne s'eteindre.  
C'est pour sa que je dus a contre coeur me prepare a marie avec cette fille, cette fille au cheveux rose du nom de Sakura Haruno .

**I will wait for you,  
Ooh, youOoh Ooh,  
you Prince Charming,  
Ooh, you Ooh**

Tout les preparatifs était fait , le jour J arrivait à grand pas avec son lot de probleme avec lui  
mais avant que de me retrouve a etre enchaine a cette fille je suis aller te voir pour enfin te devoile ce qui me ronge le coeur depuis tant et tant d'annee .

**Can you rescue me,  
Prince Charming Ooh can you rescue me?Ooohhhhh  
Can you rescue me, Can you rescue me?  
Prince charming Can you rescue me,  
can you rescue me?**

Tu m'invita chez toi avec toujours ce meme sourie grave sur tes si belle levres rose et si tentante.  
je m'asssis sur ton canape et la discution commenca mais se termina tres rapidement car je ne pus plus resiste et je me jeta sur toi et t'embrassa .  
Ma langue te demanda l'acces a tes levres , que tu me ceda .  
Je me suis demande sur le moment si tu etais bien conscient de ce que je faisais.  
je coupa court au baiser et dans un souffle te revela ces sentimant que j'avais pour toi « je t'aimes » avant de m'enfuir de chez toi par la porte .  
Courant aussi vite que je le pouvais sans attendre de reponse a ces mots qui etait comme une question qui demandait si c'etait aussi ton cas ?

**Prince William, where you at, where you at?**  
**Matt Damon, where you at, where you at?  
Kobe Bry, where you at, where you at?  
Romeo, say where you at, where you at?  
Romeo, say where you at, where you at?  
Leo DiCaprio, where you at, where you at?  
Sisqo, where you at, where you at?  
Romeo, say where you at, where you at?**

Je crois que dans ma course, j'entendis ta voix m'appeller mais quand je me retourna je ne te vis pas Ma reponse etait deja toute trouve .  
Je ne te revis pas les jours qui suivirent .  
Je ne revis ton visage que lors de mon mariage .  
Ce fus un des le debut un grand mariage mais qui sonnait tellement faux a mes oreilles car la seule personne avec qui je voulais être c'etait avec toi .

**Prince Charming can you rescue me?  
Are you real?  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal?  
Prince Charming I believe in you  
Fairy tales can come true  
So I will wait for you**

Arrive à l'autel , le pretre commenca un discours sur l'amour et sur le mariage avant de demande si il y avait une opposition a ce mariage , et sans surprise je ne vis aucune personne si oppose .  
Je ne vis qu'une personne sortir de l'eglise et cette personne c'etait toi .

**Prince Charming can you rescue me?  
Are you real?  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal,  
Prince Charming I believe in you  
Fairy tales can come true  
So I will wait for you**

Je dus comme convenue me marie avec elle et c'est ce que je fis .

** Prince Charming can you rescue me?**

Je me suis demandait tous de suite ,pourquoi tu n'as pas assite à la ceremonie?  
mais j'aurais pu parie que ce n'etait pas pour moi mais plutot pour la mariée.

** Romeo, Romeo, where you at, where you at?  
Romeo, Romeo, where you go?  
Prince Charming I believe in you  
Fairy tales can come true  
So I will wait for you**

Quelque mois plus tard je devint le papa , d'un beau petit garcons que je batisa Saru c'etait un peu de ton nom dans le sien , car que je le veuilles ou non , je t'aimais et je t'aimerais toujours .  
Ce mariage était des le debut voue a une rupture et c'est ce qui arriva car , je ne peux pas le nier les femmes ont un sixiemes sens , car l'Amour sa se sens et pour sakura je m'en n'avais pas .

** Prince Charming can you rescue me?  
Are you real?  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal?  
Prince Charming I believe in you  
Fairy tales can come true  
So I will wait for you**

Je divorca quelque mois plus tard mais je restais proche avec qu'elle pour le bien de mon petit garcon qui vait depuis peu un nouveau papa .Sakura non plus n'etais pas pour ce mariage car au moment elle avait elle même un fiance du nom de Neji Hyuga .  
Je repartie vivre dans le quartier Uchiwa qui avait depuis peu reouvert ses porte et qui revenait petit à petit a la vie . un jour , je pris mon courage a deux mains et je suis alle te voir .  
j'en avais tellement besoin .  
Nous eumes une tres longue conversation qui ne fut pas des plus calme car avec nos deux caracteres plutot hors du commun nous nous sommes souvent battus mais c'etait presque normal.  
tu m'appris que tu m'aimait aussi et que le jour de mariage , si tu ne put pas reste ou tu allais le faire annule te tu avis recu une menace de la gondaine .  
Apres plusieur semaine , nous finimes par emmenage ensemble dans le quartier Uchiwa habitant tous les deux ou parfois a trois quand Saru venait a la maison .

** Fairy Prince...  
Prince Prince Charming can you rescue me?  
Are you real?  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal?  
Prince Charming I believe in you  
Fairy tales can come true  
So I will wait for you**

Tu es vraiment mon prince charmant car tu as litterallement change ma vie si noir qui maintenant est si lumineuse en ta compagnie .  
Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux , jusqu'aux jour ou tu me demanda en mariage

Cette fois c'est avec les larmes aux yeux que j'accepte .

Le mariage ne fut peut etre pas aussi spectaculaire que mon premier mais au moin à celui-ci j'etais vraiment heureux de me marier .

- " Qu' est que tu fais sur le terrasse Sasuke ?

- Je repense a toi et tous se qu'on a traverse jusqu'as aujourdh'ui .

- tu pourrais pas y repenser plus tard , tout de suite c'est notre lune de miel et j'aimerais bien la passe avec mon mari et je compte bien en profite au maximum

- d'accord , mon kitsune ."

Tous les deux, nous sommes rentres dans notre suite nuptiales où nous allions profites de notre lune de miel et où la chaleur allait bientôt remonte en fleche .

**xxxxxx**

**owari **

**j'espère que cette fic vous a plus  
dites le moi avce une review  
a la prochaine **

**kissou lulu342 **


End file.
